THE POWER OF THREE CHRONICLES: TIME CHAOS
by Blazingnyancat
Summary: Jaykit, Lionkit, Hollykit and some other kit they never heard of sent back to the past. Firestar, Graystripe, and Leafpool also come back to the past to help them keep history right but unfortanly one steps on a butterfly time changes majorly.
1. Prologue and CH 1

Rock:PROLOGUE

_Hello my name is Rock this is a story of something gone wrong...one of the three I sent him not long ago in time IT was a accident I swear but, I **never **make mistakes. Midnight my dear ol' friend I'm worried about Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. Also, Her. If Leafpool never mated with that Windclan tom the Dark Forest warriors wouldn't rise..._

_Maybe, just maybe they might mess up their past to make things right..._

Rock frowned at the old Badger Midnight. "I Know what thee is thinking Rock." Midnight snorted "Should we not let them be born? They might be born anyways..." Rock's Blind eyes stared at Midnight. "I know. But, I fear the present will change soon I feel it changing just as I and you." Midnight nodded, "I think we must do what we must, Rock Old Friend." Rock nodded. "Firestar, Graystripe are you guys Ready?" Firestar looked at Graystripe for few moments and nodded. "Yes we are Rock. Bluestar informed us what must be done." Graystripe nodded "If anything goes wrong do not be afraid you will rebuild the future. Now Go! Rescue The Four." Firestar and Graystripe vanished into dust like coming off Sunlight.

_Sharp Jay, a Roar of a Lion, Dove's gentle wing, and the Holly plant may save Time. Or destroy themselves._

CHAPTER 1A: JAYPAW

Jaypaw was surrounded by Sounds, Scent, and Vision unfimilar to him but it does ring a bell but he can't put a paw on it. He sighed _Please starclan give me a Sign. _"Intruder!" Jaypaw got hit on his side _This is a Dream nothing is post to hurt! _Oh, But it did. He could see but it accoured to him what if he got sent back in time like when he went to the Mountains? Jaypaw jumped and scratched the dark brown tabby's nose. It was already scratched anyway so, who cares. Wait, _Tigerstar! _He mentally screamed with strength like Jay's Wing he pushed him off. Tigerstar showed his teeth "What are you doing here this is Thunderclan Territory!" _The Old Forest! _Jaypaw gasped, He doesn't want to mess with time and, how much he hates Tigerstar he can't kill him its not the right moment. "Tigerclaw what are you doing?!" A Blue She-cat yowled. "But Bluestar-" Bluestar signaled him to shut up. "He is probally a Kittypet, Loner or Rogue I know Tigerclaw. But, he is obviously a Kit the warrior code says 'Do not leave a kit behind no matter what clan.' And he does look like the Kit those other Kits were talking about." Tigerclaw looked down at his feet and muttered "Stupid Bluestar you will be dead soon then I shall be leader." Jaypaw gaped at the surroundings _Maybe those 'Kits' may be Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. But am I a kit? _Jaypaw looked at his body _Oh looks like I had a body change like when I was Jay's Wing... _

CHAPTER 1B: LIONBLAZE AND HOLLYLEAF

Hollyleaf and, Lionblaze were scared surrounded by cats they don't know but so familiar. Firepaw, Bluestar, Graypaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw. In conclusion they think this is a dream about the past, but they are the Three anything may happen...

Lionblaze now 'Lionkit' asked the newly named Hollykit "So we're kits again, is this a dream?" He hissed quietly. Hollykit felt awkward as a kit again. "We just became warriors." Hollykit looked at her feet "Remember when I stepped on the thorn and I treated my self? Lionkit nodded. "Yellowfang wants me to be the medicine cat apprentance but she has Rosepaw. And I felt pain so this can't be a dream." She frowned in shame, She doesn't want to be a medicine cat again. Yellowfang found Lionkit and Hollykit and saw her treat her paw with cobwebs. "What if I fail again?" She looked at Lionkit, Lionkit shook his head "I don't know Hollykit and what about Jaypaw if he's here and blind will he be Warrior a warrior this time?" Hollykit shrugged.

"Hey Hollykit, Lionkit!" It was Jaypaw or Jaykit they didn't know what age he was but they went with Jaykit. "JAYKIT!" They both yowled. "I'm not blind anymore and, I think we're in the Past!" Jaykit whispered.

That explains it.

ALLIGENCES:

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Bluestar - blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle. **Apprentice, Firepaw**

Deputy: Lionheart - magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane. **Apprentice, Graypaw**

Medicine Cat: Yellowfang - old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face. **Apprentice, Rosepaw (Princess) **Time Change because born into Thunderclan.

Warriors: Tigerclaw - big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws. **Apprentice, Ravenpaw**

Whitestorm - big white tom. **Apprentice, Sandpaw**

Darkstripe - sleek black - and - gray tabby tom.

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripe

Spottedheart (SPOTTEDLEAF) - beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat. (One of the Time Changes) **Apprentice, Smudgepaw **Time Change

Runningwind - swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt - very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat.

Brokentail - Yellowfang's Younger brother;

Apprentices: Dustpaw - Dark brown tabby tom.

Graypaw - long- haired solid gray tom.

Ravenpaw - small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail.

Sandpaw - pale ginger she-cat.

Firepaw - handsome ginger tom.

Smudgepaw - Plump, Black and white ex-kittypet. (Time Change)

Rosepaw (PRINCESS) - light brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive white chest and paws. Ex-Kittypet (Time Change)

Queens: Frostfur - beautiful white coat and blue eyes. (Mother to Moonkit a.k.a HALF MOON/Time Change) Mother to Moonkit, Cinderkit, Brightkit, and Brackenkit. (Thornclaw/paw/kit isn't born he is born later but to a different clan.)

Brindleface - Pretty tabby.

Goldenflower - pale ginger coat.

Speckletail - pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen. (Mother to Snowkit)

Leafstorm (LEAFPOOL) - Sent earlier by Rock to nurse Jaykit, Lionkit, and Hollykit; Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. (Time Change) Kits were stillborn.

Elders: Halftail - big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear - gray tom with very small ears. Oldest tom in Thunderclan.

Patchpelt - small black and white tom.

One-eye - pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail - once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

Rosetail - tabby she-catwith a pinkish-orange tail.

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Blackstar - long haired dark brown tabby. (Time Change due to being Leader early will be explained later on.)

Deputy: Nightpelt - black tom. **Apprentice, Brownpaw **(Time Change due to being Deputy Early)

Medicine Cat: Runningnose - small gray and white tom.

Warriors: Stumpytail - brown tabby tom.

Boulder - silver tabby tom. **Apprentice, Wetpaw**

Clawface - battle-scarred brown tom. **Apprentice, Littlepaw**

Darkstripe (TIME CHANGE) - sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

Apprentices: Brownpaw

Wetpaw

Littlepaw

Queens: Dawncloud - small tabby

Brightflower - black and white she cat.

Elders: Ashfur - thin gray tom.

**Windclan:**

Leader: Tallstar - a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Flamepelt (JAKE) - Handsome Ginger Tom (TIME CHANGE)

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Crookedstar - a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

Deputy: Oakheart - a reddish brown tom.

**Cats Outside Clans:**

Scourge - Leader of Bloodclan; is a small black tom with one white paw.

Barley (Time Change) - Deputy of Bloodclan; Ruthless black-and-white tom.

Rock - a scrawny tom with only a few tufts of fur along his spine, blind white eyes.

**OTHER:**

Midnight - Friendly Wise Badger, A gift to the clans and a Friend to the clans.


	2. Adoption

**_Up for Adoption Peeps, Please PM Me if you want to continue this story._**

**_You can keep the Plot and, I mean fix some of the mistakes in the first chapter, Do whateve you want._**

**_Also I have some Book Ideas!_**

**_Lab Rats (Disney XD) Warriors Crossover _**

**_Name: Power Switch_**

**_The Three and, Lab Rats Switch Powers _**

**_Adam=Lionblaze_**

**_Bree=Dovewing_**

**_Chase=Jayfeather _**

**_Jayfeather isn't blind anymore and has Chase's Smart powers, while Chase is Blind and gets some prophecy and eventually they will become cats and trade back powers. Anyways the Dark Forest switched their powers to mess up history and shiz._**


	3. Adoption2

**Coolgirl526 adopted my story.**


End file.
